Life isn't fair?
by Minerva Star Shine
Summary: Please read chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1: Ending or Beginning?

WARNING:**IF YOU DON'T LIKE INAPPROPRIATE FAN FICTION, TURN BACK NOW!** THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON. THERE IS EXTREMELY BIASED OFFENSIVE CONTENT IN THIS STORY! I'M SORRY IF YOU'RE OFFENDED BY IT. THERE ALSO MIGHT BE SOME SEXUAL ACTIVITIES,(well it's nothing too crazy, just way too much making out at some points) AND BLOOD (FOR SURE BLOOD).

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The rain's delicious dampness fills the environment around it with a depressing aura.

It's been nearly two years since Emma has seen the Looker or the champion.

"Mwar!" Mimi, her pokémon friend that's an Espurr, growls trying to get Emma's attention.

"You're right Mimi!I mean who cares?! It's only some missing pokémon!" Emma says under quite a lot of stress. She is the only person investigating the case in all of Lumious City, since no one else wanted to get involved. Being her other identity, Essentia, most of the time to help others, the bills piling up, and barely being able to put food on the table didn't help. No one is helping or will help her as far as she knows.

Her tan skin looks pale thanks to the lack of sunlight. Her curly messy black hair is put up into pig tails, just about the same way it was two years ago when she met the champion and the Looker. Her shirt is a white collared shirt with a light blue sweater over it, her skirt is a color somewhere between beige and dark mustard color, and her black tights conseal her pale legs that go nicely with her beige Mary Janes.

A year after the Looker had to leave, pokémon started to mysteriously disappear. Apparently he had a lead on the missing pokémon case, but he too disappeared. Missing in action you might say. Both the police and international police were trying to keep all of this a secret. Fortunately, the media got to them.

_Relax_, the voice she swears is Mimi's says, although she probably is imagining it. All Emma can do about this is listen._ It's only your birthday._

"You're right Mimi! Screw this shit!"

_I don't like this. You're turning into a terrible person._

"Shuddup ya stupid cat! Just shut up!" Emma is braking into a meltdown.

_That's it, all I try to do is help and friend and this is what I get? That's it tomorrow morning, after the rain, I'm leaving!_

"Right... Good luck with that you stupid cat."

_I'm going to the sanctuary tomorrow, and that's final!_

After that Emma blacked out.

* * *

><p>Emma awoke to find Mimi gone, unsurprisingly.<p>

"Mimi!" Emma starts desperately looking, realizing what's happened.

"MIMI!"

* * *

><p>Molly Hale. Her life is pretty much doing nothing, or not being allowed to do anything anyway. She's tired of being waited on by the maids and care takers.<p>

Molly's fair skin compliments her honey brown hair that's long enough to barely reach her shoulders, that has a blue bow on the left side on her hair looks awfully pretty, in a girl younger than her age kind of way. Her dress is sky blue with a white collar and has a ribbon worn like a tie near her collar. It's a cutesy outfit , especially with the white long socks and brown saddle shoes she's wearing.

Molly wanders into her father's private study and says,"Dad, when are we going to go to the store together. You _promised_!"

"Not now honey, the Unown could be connected to the pokémon disappearences."

"I thought you gave up on the Unown..." She whispers to herself, thinking about how her parents never have any time for her, being pokémon researchers, and her father obsessing with the Unown like there was no tomorrow. His obsession stopped at one point, but now it is back.

_Honey_. Molly hates it when her father calls her that.

She decides to take the initiative to do something she's always wanted to do that she never been allowed to do. Go on a pokémon journey.

"Dad, I'm going out. I won't be back in a while." When she says that she means it. She probably won't be back in about a year, at least.

"That's nice. Enjoy yourself."

Molly is bothered by the fact that her father never seems to genuinely care. Either way she's leaving. Molly does have a pokémon. A Teddiursa she got soon after the Unown incident almost twelve years back, that only she seems to remember.

She goes into her room to pack her necessities. Once she's finished she makes sure she's ready, lies to her father that she's going to the park and leaves.

* * *

><p>"Hareta, get up lazy!" says his companion, Mitsumi. Even though she's not a young woman anymore, she still acts like one. She's still as flawless as ever, with her white pokémon logo beanie, black tank top, pink skirt, white boots, and pink scarf. Her dark silver hair with a slight gray hue is pulled back into that wild ponytail she usually has.<p>

"I'm hungry," he mutters. Putting on his red pokémon logo cap, hiding his black wild hair. It's a nice combo with his blue denim jeans, black pokémon logo sneakers, his complex top with the colors black and white, plus his awesome red scarf.

"It's no wonder you aren't yourself, or is it that you were in _there_ for too long?" she taunts.

Hareta isn't too happy about her comment.

_"I can talk to pokémon!" _Hareta remembers what he said long ago. The memory glows dim, like an ember.

Right. No one believed poor Hareta. No one. Eventually, they stuck him in an asylum. He was there for a year, up until a couple of days ago that is.

"C'mon cheer up," her face's calm look turns serious,"There's something I forgot to tell you."

"What?"

"So _they_ didn't tell you? Never mind that. About a year ago pokémon started dissapearing."

"So?"

"Hareta this is serious! Pokémon, whole populations of them, in a day, gone! At this rate pokémon could go extinct! Not to mention some species of them are!" That makes Hareta feel guilty, and causes an akward moment of silence.

"Wanna go to the pokémon center for brunch?"Hareta disturbs the silence.

"I suppose."

"Great! Let's go!" Hareta smiles and they're off.

* * *

><p>Authors's Note: Finally! I've finally written a fan fiction! Please review and feel free to PM me. Constructive criticism is appreciated. This will be my main focus fan fiction if I end up writing more fan fictions. This might not be updated often, so please be patient with me. I might manage monthly, because of free time, since I'm terrible at typing.<p>

In this story, Emma is 18, Molly is in the 16-17 range and Hareta is 18. Emma is from the video game Pokémon X/Y (post game), Hareta and Mitsumi are from the manga Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure, and Molly is from Pokémon The Third Movie. Sorry if Emma's rudeness offended you.

I'm ACCEPTING OCs (until November 30th). Feel free to PM me with ideas for the story, and remember the constructive criticism! Please REVIEW! Someone, anyone, please REVIEW! Thanks for reading. Have an awesomazing, (yes, awesome and amazing) evening.


	2. Chapter 2: A Life or Death Crisis

Chapter 2

As Hareta and Mitsumi walk to the pokémon center on the beautifully paved road they discuss what they might have for brunch.

"I want a deep dish extra cheese pizza!" Hareta says with a smile, putting his hands behind his head. That, surely,is no traditional choice for brunch.

"Alright, but we have to get there first." Mitsumi can't help but smile back.

* * *

><p>Molly is already out in the dark forest full of plants, ready to have her first pokémon battle against an Ariados. This might be trouble, considering that Molly's Teddiursa is only level 5, and Ariados's level might be higher than ten. Molly doesn't know that, which is a problem.<p>

"Teddiursa, use fake tears!"

Teddiursa willingly obeys and starts to cry tears which can't be seen in the darkness of the forest, but Ariados just shoots at the poor Teddiursa with a psybeam attack , knocking the thing out cold, slamming it into a nearby tree.

"Teddiursa! NOOO!" But it's too late.

She runs across the forest floor, still wet from the rain the previous day, to try to protect Teddiursa.

Ariados comes at Molly using it's bite attack. Molly screams. Blood comes dripping down Molly's calf where Ariados has bitten her, ripping two big holes in both her leg and long socks.

This isn't an uncommon sight to behold. Many pokémon trainers would black out and pokémon, seeing they, the pokémon and trainer unconscious, would leave them alone. When the trainer would wake up, they'd run to the pokémon center, and you know the rest.

This is the rare occasion when the trainer does not black out and gets hurt is not unusual for trainers, even veteran trainers to die like this, although it is rare.

"Some one...help..."Molly says and collapses near her Teddiursa, as blood pleads through her socks.

* * *

><p>"We have to go through this forest to get to the pokémon center." She says pointing into the forest entrance.<p>

"Mitsumi, maybe we should've stayed in that town for brunch." Hareta stares into the dark forest which looks like a grass filled and full of trees maze. He thinks it's probably filled with trainers they'll have to battle. This might be a problem because Hareta left all his pokémon back at the apartment.

"Hareta, let's just go. It's not too far from here." Mitsumi points into the forest again.

As they wander through the forest's tall grass hoping not to run into any wild pokémon, which is unlikely because of the numerous pokémon absences, Hareta hears a girl's voice.

"Help...me..."

"Where are you!?" Hareta shouts trying to look for the voice's owner. For all he knows, she could be buried in the nearby shoulder high grass.

Exactly where is she?

* * *

><p>Mimi is gone! Emma thinks to herself.<p>

She's in denial. It can't be true, but it is. Emma raids all of her apartment and office, the Looker bureau. She checks under the furniture and inside all of the places Mimi could and couldn't fit in. Everywhere. That's were Emma's checked. Everywhere.

Even though Emma doesn't really recall what happened, she does remember this, "I'm going to the sanctuary..."

What does it mean? Is all Emma can think.

* * *

><p>"Hareta! Who are you talking to?" Mitsumi asks.<p>

"There's a girl some where around here. She called for help, but I can't tell where her voice is coming from." He can't tell where the voice is coming from, despite his super human hearing.

Darn the forest! Hareta thinks. If only the trees everywhere didn't make all the sounds echo...

"Mitsumi, let's look for her!"

"Since you didn't bring your pokémon, stay near me."

"Right." Hareta nods.

* * *

><p>Emma would've reported Mimi as missing to the police, if she wasn't the police. Besides, if they wanted to interrogate her, how would she tell them about Mimi going to the sanctuary? A pokémon talking? They'd think she's crazy! It's not like she could lie. If they would check if she lied by hooking her up to a wire or two to check if the muscles under her eyes were moving, she'd be screwed. Why? Here's the answer: Each time you lie, the muscles under your eyes move, and sometimes with bad liars it's noticeable.<p>

She sits at her desk staring at the pictures of her and Mimi.

I wish I had not done that. She thinks.

"Where is Mimi...?" Emma whispers.

* * *

><p>"I found her!" Hareta shouts to Mitsumi, who is only a few steps away, "I found the girl!"<p>

"Really?"Mitsumi turns around to find Hareta carrying a girl with honey brown hair with a bite on her calf that looks like two big punctures, and a Teddiursa.

"Oh God..." She covers her mouth with her hands. She winced at the sight of the girl's calf, and bloody long sock.

"I found her unconscious trying to reach the Teddiursa. Mitsumi, grab Teddiursa and run to the pokémon center." His happy-go-lucky face was now extremely serious.

The girl looks like she's lost a lot of blood.

"What about her?"

"There's an infirmary near the pokémon center. I'll carry her there."

"I-I hope she'll be okay." Mitsumi stampers.

I hope so too. Hareta thinks.I hope so too.

* * *

><p>"Mimi!" Emma shouts. Soon she begins to ask the civilians if they have seen a loose Espurr. Unfortunately none of them have. Not in all of Lumious City.<p>

The empty alleys. The streets would also be empty if it wasn't for all the people. The stray pokémon near the buildings, were no longer there waiting for the owners who abandoned them. They disappeared a few months back. No Mimi anywhere.

Days pass, and still no Mimi.

Emma decides to pack and prepare for a long search. To go off on a so-called pokémon journey, to find Mimi that is.

* * *

><p>Days had passed.<p>

Hareta had dropped the girl off at the infirmary and Mitsumi took the Teddiursa to the pokémon center.

"Hareta, look at who's back!" Mitsumi says referring to the Teddiursa that they found, now lively and well.

Hareta smiles while sitting on the blue couch in the medium sized apartment.

Both Hareta and Mitsumi are worried about the girl who's still unconscious at the infirmary. She recovered her blood and is still breathing. Who knows, she could probably be in a coma and never wake up.

Now that they Teddiursa is back, it could probably tell Hareta about the girl.

"Teddiursa, I have a question."

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. Remember I'm ACCEPTING OCS!<p>

Here is the OC requirements/template:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species: (I mean whether the character is human, pokémon, human pokémon, or pokémorph,(please refer to my bio since it has what pokéhuman/pokémorph concepts I'm using since they will turn up in the story soon & sorry for the spoiler)

Pokémon: (If any)

Occupation:

The role you want them to play in the story: (Good guy? Bad guy? Secondary/ background character?)

Physical, emotional/personality description: (Please include how this character might act)

Possible companions and acquaintances: (Someone from any of the manga, anime,or videogames)

History/ Backstory: (if any, but is both strongly recommended and appreciated)

Please include anything else you think is necessary. Deadline is November 30th.

THANKS FOR READING! : - )


	3. Chapter 3: All this trouble for Mimi?

Chapter 3

"Teddiursa, I have a question. Who was the girl you were with in the forest?"He asks,assuming the Teddiursa already saw the girl during or before the incident. Little did Hareta know the girl is the Tesdiursa's trainer.

Teddiursa explains everything that happened. How Teddiursa and it's trainer Molly were going to battle an Ariados. Teddiursa only knows what happened before it got knocked out cold. It then immediately asks where is Molly.

"She's at the infirmary. After you got knocked out she got bitten by the Ariados you battled. At least that's what I'm assuming after what you just told me."

"Can we go see her?" Teddiursa asks eagerly in a tongue only Hareta can understand.

"I'm sorry but we can't. She's out cold."

The Teddiursa's expression grows dissapointed.

"Hey, don't worry. She seems fine," Hareta lied. Molly is at risk of dying, but the poor Teddiura has gone through enough.

Teddiursa perks up a bit.

"The nurse said she'd give me a call once Molly regains consciousness. We'll go see her then."

Mitsumi is lost, until Hareta explains everything.

"So the girl's name is Molly and this is her Teddiursa?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"We should report this. If we don't we might get be an ornament to homoside. We can even be arrested for this, if we don't report this."

Hareta's face turns sour. "So why didn't we report this when we found her?"

"I don't know," Mitsumi shouts bitterly, "Here's the phone."

As Hareta reachs the phone from Mitsumi's hand, he says,"Let's call the Looker Detective Agency."

* * *

><p>Emma returns to apartment in frustration because of the results of her search. Back at the Looker Bureau, her wallet is gone. Her favorite periwinkle wallet with the little money she has is gone.<p>

* * *

><p>"What flavor would you like your waffle?" asks the man at the register of the waffle stand.<p>

"Chocolate chip marshmallow please." He gently grabs the waffle, puts it on a small plate, tops it off with chocolate syrup and hands it to her along with a fork.

"That would be a dollar fifty. What a divine Espurr costume young miss. It suits your silver hair." She pays him with the money in a periwinkle wallet.

"Thank you," she reads the name off this name tag, "Lunick."

Lunick smiles at her, "And your name would be?"

"Oh, my name's Mimi."

* * *

><p>"Hareta! What are you thinking? The Looker Detective Agency is all the way in the Kalos region!"<p>

"It's not too far. It's only a plane ride that's a hour are proven to give excellent results, plus we won't be stuck at a police station being questioned." Hareta smiles.

The Teddiursa seems to agree.

"Let's by some tickets and go then. This lil' guy seems like he likes this idea." Hareta says pating the content Teddiursa's head.

"Right, but we're going to be riding first class since the other class flights are so booked due to it being a tourist attraction."

"Well then, let's go, after we call," Mitsumi says taking the phone from Hareta's hand.

* * *

><p>As Mimi begins to walk away, Lunick's shift ends. He takes a waffle, his duffel bag and catches up with her.<p>

"You wouldn't want to eat lunch alone," Lunick says to Mimi, "Would you?"

"I suppose not."

"May I join you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."The pokémon ranger says.

Lunick is a pokémon ranger, but you already know that. Didn't you? He's investigating human pokémon, while incognito with the waffle stand job he just got. Pokéhumans as Spencer calls them. He musn't let Mimi know, or she'll run.

Lunick wears a red sweat band across his forehead, clashing with his black wild hair with a dark blue semi-sheen. His red , black and white pokémon ranger sneakers are the only other thing that isn't a part of his waffle stand uniform. Over the gray waffle stand uniform slacks and shirt, is a white apron. His pokémon ranger uniform is in the duffel bag he's holding.

"Want to go to my apartment to eat these?" Lunick asks pointing at his waffle and then Mimi's, "It's just around the corner, literally."

"Okay!" Mimi says.

She begins start a conversation as he starts to admire her features. He knows it's wrong, but he continues.

Her wavy glossy silver hair that reaches her shoulders is divine. Long black eyelashes match nicely with her lavender-colored eyes. Her gray long sleeved dress is the same shade of gray as her OTK socks. Her lavender Mary Janes are glittered.

"Alright. We're here." Lunick says.

They go inside Lunick's apartment.

* * *

><p>Cycle just saw that Espurr that mistreated and then evolved into one of those so-called human pokémon enter another human's home.<p>

Clyde is a Meowstic like any other, yet unlike them. His body is full of scars. The most noticeable one is the one stretching from his right shoulder to the bottom left side of his chest . One of his eyes is regular, just like any other Meowstic's , but the other one is dark green.

Humans. Their kindness is all fake. Clyde knows that by experience. That trainer, Clyde's old trainer. It's his fault. He will never be forgiven. Especially since Jessica is now gone...

This Mimi poké-person wants to go to the sanctuary, right? Her desire to be human, and then evolving into a human pokémon has delayed her. It's still his job to escort her to the sanctuary though, even if she now half ? Because she needs it. It's his sworn duty help those in need.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that human Espurr?" He says as he watches the human Espurr and the young man enter the apartment through the security cameras of the lair.<p>

His name? It's Nathan. His black tattered trench coat had his long black hair drapping over it. However, his hair was out of the way of his pure black mask with flames painted around the red LED eye sockets. He's also wearing blackskin tight pants and black knee high boots with several black straps.

"Of course I saw them; I'm not blind," says his female human Gallade called by the nick-name Lust.

The reason she's female...The injections. Special injections, like vaccines, to turn pokémon into their highest evolutionary stage within seconds. What happened to Lust is when she got an injection when she was only a Ralts to become a human Gallade. At the time, they, the scientists, could not tell whether it was a female or male Ralts just by looking. Too lazy to take the Ralts's urine to take a gender test, they decided it was a male because it's size was slightly bigger than average. As a result, she became a female human Gallade.

All Lust wears is a thin black chest strap, thick enough to cover her nipples, black lace panties, and bondage straps all along her torso.

"There's never actually been any other human Espurr spotted before. We could make a lot of money of of her." Nathan says.

"We cannot sell her. The Go-Rock Squad admins will kill us. Do you not remember the 'If you fail you die' agreement?" Lust asks.

"Why do you fear the Go-Rock Quads? I could easily get rid of Tiffany, then the other three would easily fall apart."

"What will you do if their father, Gordor, finds out if you are to do so?"

"If he finds out. If. If is good."

* * *

><p>"Hareta," Mitsumi says just as that are about to leave,"What about the girl?"<p>

"Right, Molly is still in the infirmary."

Now, what to do?

* * *

><p>AN: Script format Q&amp;A below<p>

You: Why did you make the Go-Rock Quads evil again?

Me: It's my fanfic. The reason why the became evil again from retiring and playing their music world wide after the team's disbanding will be revealed later in the story.

You: Isn't one of the Go-Rock Quads' named Clyde? So why is there an Espurr OC named Clyde?

Me: Yes, one of the Go-Rock Quads is named Clyde,and the same with the OC. I know their names are clashing. Just deal with it. There will be a part in the story where Clyde the Espurr will complain about sharing a name with a human. And W.R. Winters, sorry about that, this is your OC and all, but all of the Go-Rock Quads are an important piece of my story. Sorry I didn't warn you sooner. I was worried you would change your OC's name if you found out and I didn't want you to change your OC's name, unless you truly wanted to.

You: Couldn't you save the last page break section with Hareta and Mitsumi almost forgetting about Molly for the next chapter?

Me: No.

Thanks for reading this all you awesomazing people.

And please answer my poll!


	4. Chapter 4: Phones and a Crush

Chapter 4

_Where...Where am I?_ Molly thinks as she opens her eyes. She feels like she's lying down, which she is. She's in a white room.

_A hospital room!?_

Molly tries to get up but does not have enough strength.

* * *

><p>"Let's just call the infirmary. I'll just tell them that we will be back in a couple of days and that we have the pokémon that's Molly's." says Mitsumi.<p>

"Or rather the pokémon we think could be the girl's. I don't want to go to the asylum again." Hareta responds.

"Good point." Mitsumi dials to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>The phone beeping at the empty infirmary register catches someone's attention.<p>

That someone is Grée. He's a thin twenty-one year old man. Grée is almost always carrying around his traditional back pack, with the average necessities, plus, what nobody usually carries inside, a first-aid kit. He and the Snivy he befriended out in the woods, Smugleaf, have been journeying across the Kalos region, making a map of it.

They've decided to take a vacation to the Sinnoh region. That's where they are now. Far away from Kalos, and from all those people. Those people who know about that incident about three years ago when he was eighteen. About his mother. Why he ran out into the woods.

He's been volunteering at the infirmary lately to kill off some time. Beside that, he was getting a bit tired of being out in the woods, in the cabin he made himself. He needed human contact, civilization. It was nice volunteering, plus he had company, not that Smugleaf wasn't company enough, well, it's just that he needs human company.

Grée is just glad that no one here recognizes him. People like that have been hard to find, since then.

Knowing Smugleaf, Grée thinks he was probably out in the nearby forest, exploring.

"Hello?" Grée picks up the phone, since he is volunteering.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Mitsumi asks, "This is the infirmary, right?"<p>

"Yeah, but da nurse is doin' somethin' now."

"Mitsumi, did you get a hold of them?" Hareta asks.

Mitsumi moves the phone away from her ear and covers it with her hand, "Almost."

* * *

><p>"Oh Molly!" she cries, cuffing her hands to cover up her face. It's Molly's infamous mother. "She's missing! Gone forever. WWHHHHHHHYYYYY?!"<p>

"Stop it. Please," says Molly's father, "I'm worried about her too and you're just making it harder on the both of us," Molly's father's raised voice becomes a shout, " with your over excessive crying!"

Unfortunately, Molly's disappearance is to cumbersome for her mother.

* * *

><p>Grée is now just waiting. Why did the other side of the line go silent?<p>

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Molly's father says immediately after he picks up his ringing cell phone.<p>

"This is Officer Jenny. We've finally received authorization to investigate your case." Jenny says from the other side of the line.

"Oh thank goodness." He feared that they would have never gotten the authorization.

"I you've come sooner if it weren't for the pokémon disappearances that have happened over the past year, especially for you mister Hale."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Resort del Lunick," says Lunick while welcoming Mimi in.<p>

"I feel welcomed," says Mimi.

"Sorry it's not much."

"It's alright." Mimi smiles.

That smile. _Her_ smile. Lunick is melting just about now. If only she knew. Then things wouldn't turn out like this.

If only he could take her to see the ranger station and his luxurious three story house he has in the Fiore region. If she could see what a hero he was over there.

But, no. Lunick just has to be undercover to observe her, because she is a human pokémon.

_ I'm here to observe you. That's the truth._

If she thought 'observe' as in 'admiring' her, and her body. Oh God. Don't get me started on that.

**AN: Okay! I'll start on that in later chapters.**

She'd probably say something like, 'You pervert!'

_Girls. They're probably like that. Excluding Solona. I'm observing you. That sounds so perverted._ Lunick thinks. _Wait. Lunick thinks. Am I...?_

Yes he is.

* * *

><p>AN: The OC deadline is now December 10th. Please answer my poll. And if you don't have an account, please submit a guest review with your choice. All of your OCs will be introduced in the story, I guarantee it. Feel free to PM me them or submit them through a review. And for you mobile readers who cannot view my poll, the poll question is: Should I include Buried Alive in my story?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Showtime!

Chapter 5

It's been days since they've located the Looker. By they, I mean the Go-Rock Squad. Former Team Flare members, especially the admins, excluding Xerosic, are in cahoots with them. With Lysandre now dead, that's who they decided to turn to.

For days now, they've beaten the f*ck out of the Looker.

"Looker. You want her to live, don't you?" says Team Flare admin Aliana.

Aliana's lips usually conjure up a twisted smile, which looks creepy, even more so with her ruby red lipstick on. Her skin is just as white as snow. Her eyes are covered up by her bulky sun glasses. She wears her complex red boots, leggings, and Team Flare admin's dress. Her honey brown hair is short and slicked back by what looks like grease.

"Of course I do," replies the international police man with the former code name of 'Looker' given to another about two years ago. He's still called Looker, due to him not revealing his true name.

The Looker's brown trench coat, now with wholes big and small, is about an inch of the ground and his dark brown dress shoes which are in good condition. His normally combed-to-the-side hair is currently a mess. His red tie is nearly on shreds. His cream colored dress shirt is now brown and read to to the mud and blood he's coughed up.

"Or would you rather me tell her that your her-

* * *

><p>"Father..."<p>

That's all Molly manages to whisper due to the pain.

She regrets leaving. If she knew this was going to happen, she would have been more than happy to stay with the maids and caretakers.

She presses the buzzer and waits for the nurse.

* * *

><p>"Moemon. Raiden," a man named Pliskin calls to his companion, Raiden, "What are the other names for moemon?"<p>

Pliskin is a brunette with chin length hair that has a slightly to the right side part. He has striking dark blue eyes and skin so light it's translucent. His face looks like it has got a fresh shave from his 6- inch switch blade. He's wearing a beige man's coat and a pale blue dress shirt. His slacks are a dark umber color. The black dress shoes he wears shine with even the slightest of light. His outfit hides his hardy fizeek.

Raiden is a silverette with long hair that reaches his thighs, which is always coffied and in a very low ponytail with a black hair tie. His eyes are a caramel brown and he has long eyelashes. His lips are things and somewhat pink. He's wearing denim shorts and a pale yellow Hawaiian shirt with a hibiscus flower pattern on it. If it weren't for his muscles, you might call him a bishonen.

"They're also called gijikamon, or humanized pokémon; human pokémon or pokéhuman for short."

"And then there's anthromon many different types of-"

"They're pokémorphs, right?" Interrupted Raiden.

Pliskin frowned. "Yes."

"Hal should be calling soon, so we need our findings to be ready. Apparently, the Looker wants to meet with us. I know he's interested."

"The Looker? No problem. He can and will be a big help."

"Show time?"

"It's show time."

* * *

><p>"Mimi!" Emma calls through out the crowd. Still no Mimi anywhere.<p>

"Excuse me, young miss," says the man that taps on Emma's shoulder, "Does your name happen to be Emma?"

Emma had no clue who this man was or what he's been doing. He serveillanced both Mimi and herself. She doesn't know.

Emma doesn't recognize the man, but she answers honestly," Yes, and you are...?" Emma looks perplexed.

"Nathan." He holds his hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you in person miss."

Emma shakes his hand, only to be shocked, then knocked out by his Pikachu electric shock joy buzzer.

Amazingly, he has modified this children's toy to actually tase people.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the previous confusion. A special thanks to those who have helped me with my writer's block, and those who have suggested ideas. Thank you all so much! : - ) I'm so happy to know that all of you have helped.<p>

I'm finally moving into the main plot! Yay!

OC submission deadline is December 10th. **All submitted OCs will appear in the story AND will have all of what is included in the submission, that pertains to the character in the story. **OC template is in chapter 2.

Character suggestion time! PM or review to suggest characters from the anime, manga, or video games that you would like to see appear in the story. Template is below. Deadline for character suggestions is December 20th.

Character Suggestion Template:

Name:

Series: (including both the name of the series and whether it is the anime, manga, or video game)

Bio: ( can be a link to a community, Wikipedia, etc page that tells about every little damn detail about the character or a self made extremely detailed bio, but the link is strongly recommended)

I would love it if all of you answered my poll: Should I include Buried Alive in my story? You can answer this by just saying 'yes' or 'no' on the review if you like. You don't necessarily have to go answer my poll on my fanfic page.

Thanks for reading, all of you awesomazing people!


	6. Chapter 6: Stuff Happens Again

AN: Hello, this is the author of** Life isn't fair?** speaking. Before you read this completed chapter, I would like to tell you that my cousin, Miss No-nonsense, bailed out on me. Now both fanfic accounts are mine. I've customized the account she has given me to my liking, (even before it was given to me because she wanted to fill it up for some odd reason and I think she was planning this all along).Legend CapuMon was written by me, not her. (Surprising, right?) Her story, Werid Friday Nights, on this account will not be continued and will be considered a one shot from now on. Unfortunately for me, she will not take over my other stories as originally intended. Yay! I have a backup account now! Enjoy this chapter, while I go look for some inspiration for future chapters.

I hope you like my use of onomatopoeia.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Is the infirmary? I'm calling to check up on the girl in room 43."

Room 43. Isn't that the room with the unconscious girl that seems like she's going to be crippled as soon as she recovers?

"The girl is still unconscious," he answered, "Who's this?" Grée probably would not have asked, but it is necessary because of the infirmary's policies.

"This is Mitsumi; the woman who brought the girl here."

* * *

><p>"Mister Hale? Are you still there?"asks officer Jenny.<p>

"Yes, Jenny."

"Our poor baby," says Mrs. Hale sounding like a dying pokémon, "She's gooooooooone!"

"What was that?" asks Jenny wondering what the noise, or rather what Mrs. Hale was.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Cuz," said one of the many Jenny clones to her cousin officer Jenny, through her holocaster, "Our forest investigation squad has just found what seems to be the Looker."<p>

"What!? The Looker? Are you sure?"

"Most likely, but he seems to be in a coma. Unfortunately, we have to leave him here. It's one of our policies."

"You idi*t! Who cares when it's the Looker!? He may have the answers we need to solve the pokémon population disappearences causing pokémon population decline!"

"We'll get him to a hospital," says her cousin seriously. She's quite surprised by her cousin's comment. What got over her? Why was she like that?

* * *

><p>"Jenny?" It is mister Hale again, "Is everything alright?"<p>

"Sorry sir, but we've found the Looker. I might not be able to go there personally, but I'll send a squad over."

* * *

><p>Grée hears the buzzer. It seems to be coming the buzzer from room 43. The girl must be awake now.<p>

"I think she's regained consciousness. I'm goin' t'check up on her."

"Wait," Mitsumi says, "Before you do that, tell her we have a pokémon that must be her Teddiursa. I'll be taking care of it for her. Is that okay?" Then Mitsumi gave Grée the address and he writes it down.

"S'ok, I guess."

"Bye. Thank you for your time."

_Click. Beep._

* * *

><p>Grée goes to room 43.<p>

"Is there anything you need miss?" Grée asks the girl with honey brown hair and the holes in her leg.

"Tell me how I got here."

* * *

><p>"C'mon Mitsumi!" Hareta walks out the door and immediately comes back in holding two human passenger airplane tickets and one pokémon passenger ticket.<p>

**AN: Yes. In my version of the pokémon world, pokémon can ride with humans in airplanes.**

"That was fast!"

"I'm Hareta. I have super speed."

"Liar!" says the Teddiursa, "You poked them on the computer thingamadoodle and got them from the printer thingamajig."

"Well then. Let's get going." Mitsumi smiles.

* * *

><p>"We got the girl so let us go," says Lust, disappointed by Nathan's stupidity. Why would someone knock a girl out cold then suspiciously carry them into an alley?<p>

"We'll wait a bit. I don't know how strong the tase was. If it was weak, she'll wake up in a couple of minutes."

"Why all the precautions?" Since when was he better safe than sorry?

* * *

><p>She just saw a dark featured girl who was carried into the alley by a tall darkly dressed man.<p>

"Could she be Emma?" she asks herself.

Her name is Icarrie. Her hair is light and yellow and her eyes are blue, yet appear green when she's angry. She wears a black T-shirt with a very old but beautiful white tunic over it, black jeans, sandals, and a long white scarf. Icarrie tends to carry a spear scythe, two very old guns and blades.

She instantly assumed that man is Nathan, based off of her investigations. She can't let Emma get kidnapped. It's her sworn duty to protect Emma and her Espurr, Mimi, at all costs. Say, where is Mimi anyway?

* * *

><p><em>One plane trip later.<em>

"Hello Kalos region!" says Hareta who is getting out of the plane stretching his arms out.

Mitsumi is awefounded, "Even the air port here is beautiful."

"And so is all of Lumious City. Let's go use the pokémon center's phone," Hareta stomach growls, "and get lunch there while they're at it."

Mitsumi lets the Teddiursa out of its pokéball.

"Ursa!"

"Don't worry," Hareta says to the cub pokémon, "We're one step closer to getting you back to your trainer with no added problems."

After a couple of morsels at the pokémon center...

"I'll go use the phone now," says Mitsumi.

"Three eight five eight five eight five," says Mitsumi punching the detective agency's number in the phone.

Ten rings. Only the answering machine picks up.

_I'll try again,_ Mitsumi thinks.

* * *

><p><em>Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!<em> repeats the stupid phone machine over and over. Nathan and Lust are quite annoyed by it ever since it started about half an hour ago. They're in the Looker Bureau with the unconscious Emma.

"Have you found anything worth taking yet, such as valuable information?" asks Lust.

"Not quite."

"At least turn that horrid thing off."

"Not unless you want whoever is calling think Emma isn't here."

AN: I'll try my best to introduce an OC per chapter from now on.


	7. Attention please!

To those of you who like, followed and faved this story:

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED. PM ME TO KNOW WHERE IT IS.

Okay, so I just finished chapter 7 and read this awful review. I'm not too thrilled about it. I thought of deleting the story, but it will only be moved. Of course all of you know fanfic .net is for fanfics, not hate. I have moderate guest reviews turned on, but I think I accidentally approved this review. Sorry guest Maelstrom J. Put up your email address in a review and I'll email you the link to the moved story. I hope this doesn't repeat itself. I'm try to look towards the bright side and rewriting this so the Immaguest person doesn't find this again easily. I hope he/she doesn't.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
